Harry Potter e o talismã de ojesed
by Tata Carter Radcliffe
Summary: Desta vez Harry terá que enfrentar seus maiores medos cara à cara e sem maiores ajudas. Mortes, decepções, amores e fatos antigos que guardam segredos nunca revelados podem fazer toda a diferença agora. O pior pode estar mais perto do que muitos imaginam
1. Deixando o passado para trás

Disclaimer: Essa história é minha mais todos os personagens, lugares e componentes da história são de total autoria da nossa "ídala" JK.

* * *

Harry Potter e o talismã de ojesed

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Deixando o passado para trás

Sim, era julho. Sim, era verão. Porém nada era como antes. Havia um garoto magricela, de olhos verdes como a grama e cabelos rebeldemente despenteados, mas desta vez não era mais um verão entediante na casa de seus tios trouxas. Harry estava vivenciando os últimos momentos de paz na casa onde ainda estava protegido. Na casa onde ainda corria o sangue de sua mãe, onde o Lord das Trevas não poderia alcançá-lo. Era dia 30 e o feitiço se esgotaria em menos de 24 horas. Pensamentos fervilhavam em sua mente e jamais imaginou que seria assim. Tinha medo, não negava, mas o menor deles era Voldemort. Claro que o temia, não era tolo de dizer o contrário, porém nenhum medo se comparava ao de perder mais um dos que amava. A morte de Dumbledore ainda estava recente e, apesar de todo o tempo, Sirius ainda fazia falta.

Ele se levantou, caminhou pelo jardim, passou pela sebe onde um dia vira os olhos de Dobby e resolveu entrar, estava na hora de reunir suas coisas e ir para a Toca. Carlinhos se casaria com Fleur e mesmo com todo o clima de tensão, merecia desfrutar de um último momento de felicidade ao lado dos amigos. Antes de mais nada e apesar dos pesares, devia satisfações aos Dursleys que, acredite se quiser, contavam entusiasmados os dias que faltavam para a ida de Harry. Ele caminhou até a cozinha onde Petúnia estava.

- Tia Petúnia, poderia falar com todos na sala?

- Se não percebeu estamos todos ocupados, menino – Se o que ela queria dizer com ocupado era Duda, como sempre , assaltando a geladeira e Válter assistindo ao tele-jornal, Sim, estavam ocupadíssimos !

- É importante, por favor.

- Está bem. Você só atrasa minha vida, moleque. Válter, Dudinha, queridos, venham até a sala por favor.

Eles caminharam até a sala e Harry esperou que todos se acomodassem.

-Eu só queria dizer que... bem...Como vocês não devem se lembrar eu completo 17 anos amanhã e essa é a idade necessária para a maioridade bruxa. Como meu professor falou com vocês ano passado não vou me aproveitar demais da ãh... digamos... hospitalidade de vocês. – disse Harry com uma certa ironia na voz – Amanhã eu partirei para a Toca, quer dizer, a casa de meu amigo Rony e, bom, depois disso deverei ficar hospedado em algum lugar ou comprar uma casa afastada.

- Está dizendo que vai embora... PRA SEMPRE? – perguntou Duda com um pouco de esperança na voz.

- É, mais ou menos isso.

- Que ótima notícia. – Disse Válter Dursley – Precisa de dinheiro para o ônibus? Dou com o maior prazer...

- Não, obrigado, mas o Sr. Weasley virá com uma escolta do ministério, eu acho. Não será necessário. É só. – Ele subiu as escadas como um raio e começou a arrumar as coisas dentro de seu malão.

A sensação de liberdade era ótima, mas também assustava o fato de que agora ele estava operando por si próprio. Sem proteções. Claro que a Ordem sempre o ajudaria quando precisasse, mas agora ninguém poderia ficar entre ele e Voldemort. Era pessoal. Mas precisava afastar os pensamentos de Voldemort nos próximos dias, pelo menos até o casamento de Carlinhos e Fleur. Enfiou no malão todos os livros, todas as roupas trouxas e bruxas, todos os instrumentos, tudo. O quarto estava vazio, a não ser pela coruja vazia de Edwiges em cima da estante. Estava confiante e não poderia desperdiçar isso. Despiu suas vestes e se atirou na cama, amanhã seria um longo dia.

O dia 31 de julho amanheceu quente e ensolarado.

- Bom dia, Edwiges. Disse Harry ainda com sono, não dormira nada. A noite foi de insônia, estava cansado mas também cheio de preocupações, pensamentos pendentes e pesadelos infindáveis. Ele pulou da cama e viu que Edwiges havia chegado de sua ronda noturna com cartas.

" Harry,

Olá, feliz aniversário, cara. Não vou dizer mais nada, apenas que estão todos aqui em casa, inclusive Mione. Ela não vai mandar nenhuma carta, eu a convenci de que não tem necessidade de escrever uma carta de feliz aniversário para uma pessoa que ela vai encontrar m menos de uma hora. Então até daqui a pouco, papai está a caminho. Está com um carro do ministério. Até breve,

Rony."

Então a hora era agora. A proteção não exercia mais nenhum tipo de efeito na casa e Harry pode notar a casa diferente, parecia "oca" de uma certa forma, vazia. Harry lembrou que a partir daquele momento podia fazer magia sem problema algum. Procurou pela varinha, vestiu-se e escovou os dentes. Pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, sua Firebolt e lançou um feitiço para mover o malão escada abaixo Colocou suas coisas próximo à porta e dirigiu-se a sala onde os Dursleys assistiam ao tele-jornal matinal.

- Já vai? - perguntou Válter.

- É o que parece. – disse Petúnia.

- É só esperar o Sr. Weasley.

- Não vai tomar café aqui, não é mesmo?

- Não, obrigado pela educação mas não vou desjejuar em território inimigo.

- Como se atreve menino? Depois de tanto tempo embaixo de nosso teto não tem o direito de dirigir a palavra a nós dessa maneira.

- Falo como acho melhor e não fale como se tivesse fazendo uma caridade porque sabe que até em um orfanato estaria melhor. – Antes que Válter pudesse retrucar algo em resposta a campainha soou e todos se dirigiram a porta da frente por onde Sr. Weasley nem fez questão de passar.

- Olá, vim em missão de paz, - disse ele meio sem graça – buscar Harry e dar-lhes algumas notificações. – Olhou para Harry – Olá Harry, feliz aniversário. Suas coisas estão prontas?

- Sim, senhor. – Harry lançou um olhar cômicos aos Dursleys, o mundo mágico sempre causava pânico a eles. Tio Válter estava rubro, ao contrário de tia Petúnia, que estava pálida. Duda, claro, se escondia atrás dos pais.

- Bom, - começou novamente o Sr. Weasley – como os Senhores sabem, hoje o Harry aqui completa 17 anos, a maioridade bruxa.

- Eles já nos disse.

- ah... certo... – disse o Sr. Weasley desconcertado - então ele ficará uns dias hospedado em minha casa e depois disso ele será cem porcento responsável pelas próprias atitudes. Mas mesmo assim o Ministério da Magia estará enviando corujas com notificações mensais sobre o bem estar de Harry. Por isso, não fiquem preocupados.

- Eles não ficaram, Sr. Weasley. – Disse Harry sem muito importância.

- Vamos então?

- Claro – disse Harry sorridente.

Sr. Weasley conduziu o malão de Harry até o carro e acomodou-o. Os Dursleys foram até a rua, Harry achava que era pra ter certeza de que estava _realmente_ indo embora.

- Então, até a vista. – disse Harry. E o Sr. Weasley arrancou com o carro.

Quando chegaram à Toca Harry já pode sentir o cheiro dos cookies que provavelmente a Sra. Weasley assava no forno. Eles desceram do carro e assim que entraram em casa Molly abraçou Harry até não poder mais.

- Harry, querido, como você está? Estávamos tão preocupados. Agora você também é maior de idade. Feliz Aniversário, querido. Mas você está tão subnutrido, não te dão de comer naquela casa não, é?

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley, estou bem. Onde estão todos?

- Estão todos com Fred e Jorge no quarto de Rony.

- Certo. – disse Harry caminhando e dirigindo-se ao quarto mais alto da casa.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione que não fez muito diferente da Sra. Weasley.

- Oi Mione.

- E aí cara? – Disse Rony

- Tudo como sempre.

- Não mente. Qual a sensação de sair da casa dos seus tios?

- Não sei... felicidade, independência. Alguma coisa assim...

- Certo, é o que nós esperávamos. – disse Hermione.

- Então, - recomeçou Harry – falaram com os pais de vocês? Vocês sabem, sobre... a minha missão e... os horcruxes.

- Eu falei com meus pais, - disse Hermione – claro que eles não concordaram, mas pelo fato de eu ser maior de idade, essas coisas, você sabe, eles perceberam que o melhor pra mim era seguir minha mente e se essa era minha escolha eles não podiam se opor a isso. – Ela terminou e olhou fixamente para Rony em busca de apoio. Hermione estava mais mulher e Rony também estava tomando traços mais másculos mas agiam com muito mais responsabilidade do que qualquer outra pessoa de sua idade.

- Eu falei com os meus também, eles disseram que não concordavam nem com a minha ida e... muito menos com a sua. Mas, como eles não são seus tutores e como Hermione já disse eu sou maior de idade.

- Certo... – disse Harry – mas escutem, não é que eu não queira que vocês me acompanhem, é só que eu não quero que vocês contrariem suas famílias e tem mais – disse Harry antes que Hermione pudesse intervir – Eu não sei se vou me sentir bem colocando meus amigos em perigo.

- Por que será que eu estou cansada dessa conversa? – disse Hermione revirando os olhos – Escuta uma coisa Harry, presta bem atenção. Eu não me importo, o Rony não se importa, querendo ou não, nós vamos com você e ponto. Tudo bem que na hora H será só você, mas até lá você tem um longo caminho pela frente. E nós faremos até o inimaginável pra te ajudar.

- OK. – disse Harry comovido – obrigado, realmente.

- É sério, cara, assino embaixo, além do mais quem não quer um pouco de aventura na vida? Se nós não fizermos nada de errado esse ano vai quebrar as regras. Desde de que eu te conheço eu quebro todas as regras da escola. Mamãe nunca vai acreditar que é você que nos leva para o mal caminho. – Disse Rony divertido – Tão inocente... tadinha. O Harry, querido – brincou Rony imitando a mãe.- é sempre o anjo da história. – Harry riu como a muito não ria.

Eles conversavam empolgados até que uma ruivinha apareceu na porta.

- Ah... olá Harry. – disse Gina – Feliz aniversário! – Ela o abraçou e Harry sentiu o mundo girar. Desde o enterro de Dumbledore havia um clima muito estranho entre os dois.

- Rony, acho que sua mãe precisa de ajuda. – disse Hermione.

- Precisa? – perguntou ele. – Ah... claro.

Os dois saíram e fecharam as portas deixando um Harry desconcertado e uma Gina da cor dos cabelos.

* * *

N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa, bom, uma coisa é verdade, eu amo H/G mas toda paixão tem que ter "turbulações", hehehe ó, deixem rewies, por favor! eu não sei se esse cap ficou bom, então, eu quero saber de vocês, deixem sugestões, críticas, tudo! UMA BEIJOCA! 


	2. Tolice

N/A: Oláááá! Gente, desculpe a demora, mas eu estava TOTALMENTE desinspirada! Prometo que os próximos capítulos viram com no máximo uma semana de atraso.

Disclaimer: É, os personagens, lugares, criaturas e etc... São da minha querida J.K., MAS essa história saiu da minha cabecinha, hehehe

Capítulo 2 – Tolice 

- Então, como se sente sendo maior de idade e não tendo moradia fixa? – disse Gina tentando rir.

- Eu não sei, talvez isso me inspire de alguma forma.

- Ãh... é... – Harry estava percebendo que Gina estava tendo dificuldades para manter a conversa e que o que ela realmente queria conversar estava sendo deixado de lado, mas deixou pra ver até onde ela iria com aquilo – e os trouxas, fizeram muita cerimônia na sua despedida?

- Qu... AH, sim, - ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos – claro que não. Só faltava eles armarem uma festa.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo. E um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar. Até que os dois retomaram a palavra juntos.

- É que...

- Eu sei...

- Mas claro que...

- O que eu quero di...

- OK, - disse Harry - , nem eu agüento mais, eu sei que você quer falar, eu também quero.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te apoio. E que eu sei que você não terá paz enquanto não conseguir derrotar Voldemort. Eu te disse que eu nunca desisti de você, e também quero dizer que nunca desistirei. – Gina olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry e lançou-lhe um olhar encorajador.

Harry sentiu-se, de uma certa forma, fortificado. Aqueles olhos eram magníficos, mágicos, algo neles o atraía. Eles estavam chegando perto dos seus, era como um imã, não tinha como parar. Muito perto agora, consegui se ver nos olhos de Gina. E chegavam cada vez mais perto.

- Não, - disse Gina desviando o olhar – não faça isso ficar mais difícil, por favor. – E saiu correndo porta a fora deixando Harry imerso em seus pensamentos. Como uma garota podia traduzir tudo o que estava em sua mente? Era como se usasse legilimência também. Mas Harry sabia que era muito mais que legilimência.

"E se talvez arranjasse um jeito de levar Gina junto?" disse uma vozinha persistente em sua mente.

" Claro que não, está fora de questão" dizia outra mais sensata " além do mais, não tem como colocar três pessoas na cola de Voldemort, se repetirá a cena do ministério da magia, com menos pessoas é melhor e você não vai querer arriscar a vida dela."

" mas e se for a distância?"

" Você mesmo disse, irão descobri-la, vão encontra-la e vão te levar até Voldemort novamente"

Existia muita verdade naquele argumento para Harry não escuta-lo. Então a discussão em sua mente teve um fim. Não queria que acontecesse nada e não ia acontecer. Não VAI acontecer.

Harry ficou alguns minutos parado, meditando em silêncio. Até que alguém bateu à porta do quarto onde estava.

- Entra.

- Harry, por que você não desceu? – Era Hermione.

- Por nada... eu só... não é nada, já disse. – disse Harry começando a se descontrolar.

- Não precisa se chatear comigo, só vim ajudar. Gina está com uma cara horrível, - disse Hermione enquanto sentava ao lado de Harry – pra falar a verdade, não muito diferente da sua agora.

- Desculpe, não queria descontar minha raiva em você. Mas, Mione, como eu posso resolver isso? Não posso ficar com ela. Não que eu não queira, muito pelo contrário. Eu quero, mas não tem como, simplesmente não tem. Seria mais uma preocupação, mais um caminho de Voldemort até mim. E eu não posso arriscar, sou o único que pode completar essa missão. Dumbledore confiou em mim, em mais ninguém.

- Harry, não seria mais um caminho de Voldemort até você, seria um refúgio para os tempos difíceis. E se você encara a Gina como uma preocupação a mais, acho que você não a merece.

Harry parou por um segundo e refletiu. Estava agindo mecanicamente, como se não tivesse sentimentos.

- Harry, não faça nada do que vá se arrepender depois. Para de fazer o que fácil e faça o que é certo.

Depois dessa frase final Harry ergueu a cabeça e não veio outra palavra em sua mente a não ser: "Obrigado!" . Foi instintivo, os olhos de Hermione marejaram e abraçou (leia-se : quase esmagou) Harry.

- E então, já falou com Fleur e Gui?

- Ainda não os vi. Como estão?

- Você sabe, depois que Greyback fez... aquilo o Gui, nunca mais foi o mesmo fisicamente. Mas é perceptível que é um Weasley. O senso de humor é o mesmo de sempre. Já Fleur, Bom, está radiante, e muito orgulhosa do Gui. Meu Deus! Que grude! Se antes ela o sufocava imagina agora. Coitado. Mas eles estão muito felizes, dá até gosto de ver! – Hermione sorriu divertida.

- Que bom que alguém ainda consegue se divertir.

- Ah! Para com isso, Harry! Eu sei que é difícil e tal, mas tenta ser feliz!

- OK, eu posso tentar.

Hermione o abraçou mais uma vez e juntos desceram até a cozinha d'A Toca onde encontraram justamente quem queriam ver.

- E aí Harry? Beleza!

- Olá , Tonks. – disse Harry. – Como vão as coisas?

- Vão indo...

- Melhores do que nunca, ela quer dizer. – interromperam Fred e Jorge aparatando naquele instante no meio da sala de estar.

- Lembra de um cara chamado Lupin? – disse Fred com um ar de inocência nada convincente.

- Pois é amigo, espere e veja. – disse Jorge divertido, piscando para Harry.

Harry e Hermione riram.

- E então Jorge, como vão os negócios? – perguntou Harry sentando-se em um sofá próximo, ao lado de Rony que, não podia negar. Estava meio quieto.

- Muito prósperos, amigo! – dessa vez foi Fred que respondeu. Era difícil fazer uma pergunta direcionada aos gêmeos Weasley, um completava a resposta do outro com esplendor

- Estamos renovando e expandindo o estoque.

- Exatamente, ainda não podemos revelar o que os espera...

- Mas, você pode dar uma checada quando quiser.

- É o nosso "investidor mestre". Não sabemos o que faríamos sem você. – os dois fingiram uma emoção repentina, o que fez todos na sala rirem.

- Agora...

- Se nos dão licença...

- Vamos dar os pêsames, digo, os parabéns pro Gui.

E dizendo isso desaparataram da sala com um barulho seco de deslocamento de ar.

- Esses dois...! – exclamou Tonks.

- Então, quer dizer que o Lupin e você... – disse Harry com um olhar sarcástico.

- É, pois é. – disse Tonks mudando a cor dos cabelos para um vermelho berrante, fazendo os três rirem – Nós estamos... bom.

- Namorando... completou Rony desanimado.

- Exato – concluiu Tonks. – Então, eu também vou ter que sair por alguns minutos, é... comportem-se. – E desaparatou derrubando um copo que estava em cima da mesa.

- Essa Tonks é uma comédia! – disse Hermione sentando-se entre Harry e Rony.

- É... – disse Rony indiferente.

- Rony, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione olhando para Harry e fazendo gestos pare que Harry verificasse o estado do amigo. Harry afirmou com a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Rony.

Este, simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e jogou no colo de Harry uma folha de aparência... não havia outra palavra, feminina. Entre coraçõezinhos, lacinhos e uma folha rosa bebê Harry leu algumas palavras manchadas por lágrimas.

" _Ron, _

_Sei que não temos mais nada e sei que não deveria estar escrevendo, mas não sabia a quem escrever o que poderia ser minha última carta. Tivemos momentos maravilhosos, mas tudo que é bom tem um fim. Não estou escrevendo para que fique com remorso. Mas sim que continue com sua vida. Sei que foi difícil terminar comigo, sei que sentirá muito minha falta, mas o pior aconteceu._

_Meu pai e minha mãe são do ministério. Minha mãe trabalha no escritório de orientação de pragas, nada de mais. Porém, meu pai é um inominável. Não sei se está acompanhando o profeta diário, mas acredite, nada do que dizem é verdade! Estabeleceu-se um caos no ministério em geral. Principalmente no departamento de mistérios. Não posso dizer com que meu pai trabalha, mas é o departamento onde corremos mais perigo. Nós iremos nos esconder na Ásia, algum lugar entre a China e o Japão. Papai não queria que falasse isso a ninguém, pois a carta poderia ser interceptada, mas lancei alguns feitiços no pergaminho._

_Diga ao Harry que agora sei como se sente. Com Você-sabe-quem, te perseguindo, parece impossível respirar aliviado._

_Peço que nunca se esqueça de mim, e que, se algo acontecer reconforte a Parvati, por favor._

_Acredite, você foi meu único e primeiro amor,_

_Lilá."_

Harry e Hermione acabaram de ler a carta e encararam Rony abismados.

- Bom... – disse Harry tentando animar o amigo – Eles estão seguros onde estão. Não é mesmo?

- E, funcionou, não é mesmo? A carta não foi interceptada. – disse Hermione no mesmo tom que Harry.

- O pergaminho chegou aberto, e a coruja totalmente machucada. – disse Rony levantando a cabeça, mas sua voz foi diminuindo e saiu quase como um sussurro. – virem o pergaminho.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca e Harry fechou os punhos. Ali estava a marca negra e algo escrito com uma letra fina e comprida.

" Ela estava escrevendo, então, só tornei realidade o último desejo da menina".

Harry sentiu uma raiva incondicional espalhar-se por seu peito, sua respiração ficou descompassada. Estava passando dos limites, tinha que parar. E sentiu-se culpado, mais uma vez. Harry levantou e se dirigiu novamente ao quarto de Rony. Pode escutar Rony e Hermione virem atrás dele, mas não parou, continuou subindo as escadas.

Se não tivesse ficado, não podia esperar. Ele queria assistir o casamento de Fleur e Gui, mas estava fora de questão. Enquanto se divertia, pessoas inocentes estavam morrendo, indiretamente por sua causa. Já deveria estar atrás daqueles malditos Horcruxes! Como fora tolo de pensar que Voldemort esperaria? Estava decidido, partiria essa noite. Com ou sem Rony e Hermione. E já sabia por onde começar: Godric's Hollow.

N/A: E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Ficou confuso? Pra quem gosta de H/G, no próximo capítulo eu prometo umas cenas fofinhas e muita ação! Eu queria pedir desculpas pq no cap anterior eu disse que a Fleur se casaria com o Carlinhos, mas, enquanto aquela metida não mudar de idéia, é com o Gui que ela vai casar, hehehe, foi mal!Pô, sinceramente, Eu queria saber a opinião de vocês, colocar musiquinhas no meio da fic, sim ou não? Comentem, pleasss!

P

A

R 

T

I

U

By Tata Carter Radcliffe!


	3. Recomeçando do fim

Capítulo 3 – Um novo começo

Harry se jogou na cama de armar ao lado da cama de Rony e atirou suas roupas o mais rápido possível no malão. Não podia esperar e não ia.

- Harry, eu sei o que vai fazer, mas espere – disse Hermione entrando e batendo a porta do quarto com Rony em seus calcanhares ainda abalado mas decidido em ajudar Harry.

- Cara, relaxa mais um pouco. Não vai adiantar nada você ir antes da hora.

- Antes da Hora? Antes da... HORA? Eu já devia ter partido a muito tempo, vocês não entendem? Eu poderia ter impedido muitas coisas, o quanto antes eu começar minha jornada menos pessoas inocentes morreram. E , bom, vocês me acompanhando ou não, eu vou partir agora mesmo.

- Nós vamos! – respondeu Rony.

- Exato. – disse Hermione decidida. Harry sentiu-se comovido, mas sabia que Rony não poderia partir antes de Gui e Fleur se casarem. Afinal, eram irmãos.

- Rony, mas... Gui é seu... – disse Harry.

- Mas você não pode ir sozinho ,cara. Está sobre pressão e sabe Deus o que você pode fazer sem a gente...! – Harry riu. Não um sorriso feliz, mas um sorriso agradecido.

- Mesmo assim, Rony, Harry está certo. Ele é seu irmão. – Eles se olharam por um momento até que Hermione rompeu o silêncio. – Eu vou na frente com Harry e nós nos encontramos em Godric's Hollow. Você não vai se perder, qualquer bruxo no mundo sabe onde ficam as ruínas da casa dos Potter.

- OK, posso fazer isso. – disse Rony. – Assim que acabar o casamento eu parto.

- Tem certeza que querem fazer isso? – perguntou Harry – è um caminho sem volta. Os dois fizeram gestos afirmativos com a cabeça.

Toc, toc, toc... Alguém estava batendo, quer dizer, esmurrando a porta.

- Não adianta, não vou sair daqui até que abram. – Era a voz de Gina – Anda Harry, abre. Rony acho bom abrir, ou derrubo essa porta com um feitiço.

- Não seja estúpida, - respondeu Rony – você é menor de idade, não pode usar magia fora de Hogwarts e blá, blá, blá...

- Então me deixe entrar com as boas novas.

Harry abriu a porta

- Obrigada, Harry. Bom, acabamos de receber uma carta liberando magia para maiores de 14 anos e licença para aparatar para quem sabe ao menos a teoria, e isso inclui vocês. – Pelo jeito, Gina ainda não tinha percebido que Harry estava pronto para seguir viagem – Mas, vocês vão... AGORA!

- Escuta, Gina. Recebemos uma carta de Lilá e decidi que vou partir agora mesmo. – Disse Harry antes que se sentisse sensibilizado pelo olhar assustado de Gina. – Rony vai depois do casamento, mas eu vou na frente com a Mione.

- Agora? Quer dizer que você está indo?

- Isso, diga para seus pais que terão noticias minhas e... – Houve um momento em que eles se entreolharam e talvez até tivessem se entendido, mas antes que Harry pudesse se controlar abraçara Gina que teve a mesma idéia que o garoto.

- Gina, essa pode ser a última vez que nós nos veremos e...

- Não seja estúpido. Claro que nós nos veremos depois que isso tudo acabar e eu vou estar aqui.

- Mas se alguma coisa acontecer...

- Nada vai acontecer.

- Mas se acontecer eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa.

- Fala então.

Harry apertou o máximo possível o abraço que dava em Gina e disse a única coisa que venho em sua mente no momento.

- Eu te ... amo. – os dois ficaram abraçados em silêncio até que Gina disse em meio à lágrimas.

- Eu também. E não vou desistir assim tão fácil, demorou muito pra chegar onde estou e não vou deixar escapar de minhas mãos desse jeito. Prometa que nem que tenha que inventar um jeito você vai manter contato.

- Não posso, Gina. Ficaremos incomunicáveis durante um longo tempo e depois que sairmos de Godric's Hollow só comunicaremos o que for mais que necessário. Mais uma coisa que eu quero te pedir. - Harry encarou Gina que já não chorava mais. – Não tome nenhuma atitude estúpida. – Harry nem percebeu que Rony e Hermione observavam a cena. Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos e Rony também estava comovido. – Lembre-se que Voldemort tira da sua boca palavras que nem chegou a dizer.

- Pode deixar, mamãe. – disse Gina tentando descontrair. – Se cuida você também.

- OK, então é isso e.. espera um minuto. – Harry foi até a gaiola de Edwiges e entregou-a à Gina. – Tome conta dela, não tem como colocar uma coruja dentro do malão. – disse divertido. E Gina meramente acenou. - Vamos Hermione? – disse Harry antes que cometesse uma loucura.

- Claro... – Hermione que já estava de malas prontas, ninguém sabia como – Vamos aparatar em Godric's Hollow?

- Sim.

Os dois seguraram os malões e partiram. Harry sentiu o costumeiro frio na barriga e de repente estava em frente à uma casa que parecia ter sobrevivido a um furacão. E não precisou de muito esforço para reconhecer a própria casa. Embora fosse muito pequeno quando a viu pela última vez alguma coisa na casa o atraía de forma incondicional.

- Parece que é aqui. – disse à Hermione.

- Preparado para entrar?

- Mais do que você imagina.

Por um minuto olharam em volta e observaram o pequeno povoado de Godric's Hollow. O povoado era simples, pereciam aqueles bibelôs de natal, mas sem a neve caindo por cima das casinhas, afinal, era verão. Ao longe via-se montanhas muito altas por trás de casas muito pequenas. Diante da paisagem a velha casa dos Potter se destacava. Estava com paredes descascadas, grades enferrujadas, janelas quebradas mas, continuava de pé. Como se seus habitantes apenas tivessem abandonado a casa. O primeiro passo foi dado com cuidado, eles caminharam em direção ao portão de ferro de frente ao jardim que já fora coberto pelo mato. Eles chegaram até a porta que foi aberto sem esforço por Hermione e entraram um cômodo que se parecia com uma sala de estar. A única coisa que fez Harry descobrir que era uma sala de estar era a presença de um sofá, pois o resto da mobília estava destruída e coberta por poeira. Se a casa dos Black tinha uma péssima aparência, esta estava mil vezes pior. Da sala dava para ver a cozinha que não estava tão destruída mas não estava em condições de ser habitada por humanos. No meio da sala havia uma escada que levava ao andar superior da casa. Harry observava tudo minuciosamente e tentava lembrar o quanto fora feliz naquela casa. Claro que não morou ali todo o tempo que passou com seus pais, mas os últimos momentos de felicidade foram ali, sem dúvida. No outro extremo da sala havia uma lareira muito suja e enterrada pelos escombros.

Hermione observando para onde o garoto olhava se adiantou-se e lançou um feitiço na lareira e os escombros desapareceram e em seu lugar apareceu lenha. "lacarium Inflamare" e a lareira estava acesa.

- Por que não vamos até lá em cima? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vamos.

A escadaria levava a um corredor pequeno com três portas. Uma à esquerda, uma à direita e uma no fim do corredor. Os dois constataram que as portas das laterais eram um banheiro ( à esquerda) e um quarto de hóspedes (à direita). Ambos estavam em perfeito estado, ignorando a presença de sujeira e mofo, mas a surpresa foi ao ultrapassar a porta do fim do corredor. Como Harry esperava, era o quarto em que Voldemort assassinou Lílian e tentou matar Harry. Foi naquele quarto também que Voldemort perdeu seus poderes.

O quarto estava completamente destruído, mas havia um berço, uma cama, uma penteadeira e uma cômoda que ainda permaneciam inteiros. Harry sentiu lágrimas caírem por seu rosto ao olhar para o que fora SEU berço.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Estou.

- Onde passaremos a noite?

- Por aqui. Se você não se encomodar, poderemos dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Todos podemos conjurar sacos de dormir e ficaremos bem, afinal, é o único cômodo que ainda está habitável.

- Pode ser.

E ali permaneceram o resto do dia. Harry refletiu sobre como poderiam começar sua jornada atrás dos Horcruxes. Rony chegou por volta das oito da noite com um bilhete da mãe.

" Harry, Dumbledore morreu, mas a ordem permanece. A qualquer momento será um prazer ajudá-lo. Nem que seja com comida.

Molly Weasley."

- Como foi que recebeu a notícia que você partiria à noite.

- A choradeira que eu imaginava, mas ela sabe que não conseguiria viver se não viesse junto com vocês.

Harry lembrou do medo da Sra. Weasley em perder os filhos, o Marido ou o próprio Harry. E sabia que se sentiria culpado pela dor dela se o pior acontecesse.

- Quando partimos daqui? – perguntou Rony.

- Amanhã, pela manhã. Visitarei o túmulo de meus pais e de lá partimos para a antiga casa de Salazar Slitherin.

- Como sabe onde fica?

- Isso não é óbvio? Little Hangleton.

- O que espera encontrar lá?

- O mesmo que aqui. Inspiração.

Na manhã seguinte o dia nasceu insolarado e Harry, que não conseguiu dormir na noite anterior, estava próximo à janela observando o povoado bruxo em meio a tanta ameaça. Era difícil de aceitar que todas aquelas pessoas inocentes estavam em suas mão de certo modo.

- Um milhão por seus pensamentos. – disse Hermione que acabava de acordar.

- Por que eu? – perguntou Harry ainda pensativo.

- Por que você é capaz. – disse Hermione.

- Não é verdade.

- Claro que é! – disse Rony que já estava acordado havia algum tempo – Nem eu nem Hermione temos uma profecia com direito à comparação com um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo.

- Harry, se te colocaram nesse lugar é porque você tem mais do que condições de permanecer aí. Por mais cruel e pior que isso pareça.

- Só queria, ao menos por um dia, ter uma vida normal. Ser feliz sem culpa.

- E você vai ser, cara. Espera só essa guerra acabar. Você será mais feliz do que nunca sonhou em ser. – disse Rony tentando reanimar Harry.

- Assim eu espero... – disse Harry encarando os amigos com esperança.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Hermione redirecionando a conversa.

- Agora mesmo, só me dê alguns segundos.

Harry revirou o guarda-roupa e encontrou algumas roupas velhas dos pais, algumas fotos e algumas jóias, que iria lhe servir muito bem para sua jornada, afinal, iriam precisar de uma certa ajuda monetária. Sustentar um é uma coisa, mas três fica diferente. As fotos foram guardadas com carinho em sua mochila. Decidiram deixar os malões por ali. No porão da casa. Não foram idiotas de deixar pistas, então enfeitiçaram os malões de forma que só seus donos pudessem encontrá-los. Colocaram somente o necessário nas mochilas. Mantimentos, dinheiro, roupas e agasalhos entre outros.

Antes de deixar a casa Harry deixou-se levar pelas lembranças nunca obtidas. Elas vinham de forma imaginativa. Como devia ter sido feliz com seus pais! "Pena que não se pode mudar o passado..."

- O que é aquilo em baixo da escada? – perguntou Hermione. Ela se referia a uma coisa que brilhava tão intensamente como um diamante à luz do Sol.

- Um armário...? – respondeu Rony com sarcasmo.

- Ao lado, gênio. – disse Hermione no mesmo tom.

- Parece algum tipo de vidro... – disse Harry indo até o local e observando mais atentamente. – Tem o meu nome aqui!

- Como? – perguntaram Rony e Mione em uníssono.

- É uma redoma de vidro com um bilhete dentro.

- Como permanece aí? Depois de tudo que aconteceu alguém deve ter visto isso. Por que ainda está aí? – Hermione tentou encostar, mas... – Ai! Está protegido com um tipo de descarga elétrica.

- Talvez só o Harry possa encostar. Lembram da profecia? – disse Rony. E fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Harry tocou com cautela na redoma e nada, absolutamente nenhuma, descarga elétrica aconteceu. Ele tomou em suas mãos, quebrou o vidro e pegou o bilhete que havia dentro.

" Filho, se está lendo este bilhete é porque o pior aconteceu. Não pense que é inferior a ninguém, pois não é! Afinal, você é nosso filho. Voldemort é poderoso, porém, deficiente de algo que você tem em abundância, amor. Não é um simples sentimento idiota. Como prova, prevíamos que isso salvaria sua vida, como salvou. Não se subestime e nunca pense que está sozinho, pois nunca estará. Não deixe o rancor tomar conta de seu coração. Com certeza, Dumbledore nunca desistirá de auxiliá-lo. A veia investigativa dele nunca falha, sempre que lhe der um conselho, trate de seguí-lo e então estará bem.

Mas não escrevemos isso apenas para aconselhar. A parte útil da carta vem agora: No cofre 5.007 do banco Gringotes existe uma coisa que pertenceu à Tiago que talvez lhe interesse.

Te amamos,

Lílian e Tiago Potter."

Rony e Hermione terminaram de ler boquiabertos, mas Harry finalizou decidido e emocionado. Se havia algum estímulo que o fizesse continuar seria esse. Seus pais não morreram à toa. Ele os faria orgulhosos. Faria jus ao nome que carregava!

- Aqui começou, aqui vai recomeçar. – disse Harry – Primeiro meus pais, Cedrico, Sírius e agora Dumbledore. Vamos em direção ao cemitério da cidade, ainda quero visitar o túmulo de meus pais. E aí então, estarei pronto para acabar de uma vez por todos com Voldemort. Aos poucos, até que veremos o quanto pode ser fraca a alma de um bruxo covarde o bastante para esconder-se atrás de seis objetos para poder sobreviver.

E assim deixaram a casa onde Harry teve sua vida marcada para sempre. E toda essa história poderia ser desvendada através de sua cicatriz e dois nomes. O dele e o de Voldemort.

N/A: Desculpa pela demora, gente, maaaaaas esse cap está maior q os outros, hehehe. Eu, particularmente, gostei muito desse cap. Tá bem humano, sabem. Mas e vocês? Gostaram ou tá muito babão? Diz aí, vai... Ah, outra coisa. Poda deixar músik ñ tem nd à ver com minha fic!

PS: devido alguns problemas com meu PC não irei responder a essas reviwes, mas com certeza respondo as próximas, entãããããão, QUERO !

Bjs, Tata Carter Radcliffe 


	4. Horcruxes

Capítulo 4 –

Quando eles finalmente deixaram a antiga casa de Harry para trás, foram em direção a um lugar cujo Sirius uma vez tinha se referido. Harry nunca esteve no lugar, que não tem nenhum nome em especial, mas ficava depois do vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. Ele tinha agora o desejo de visitar o túmulo de seus pais. Segundo Sirius lhe dissera, ficava próximo ao pé da maior montanha que abraçava a cidadezinha . E lá estava ela, a maior montanha. Tinha o pico coberto de neve e parecia tocar o céu.

Seguiram numa caminhada de meia-hora ainda pelas ruas do vilarejo, mas logo a paisagem mudou, tornando-se mais arbórea e campestre. Ainda havia muito o que caminhar depois da meia-hora transcorrida .Quando já não aguentavam mais caminhar e sentiam a boca seca Hermione apontou para algo que jazia ao pé da montanha, exatamente como Sirius indicara a tempos.

- Tem certeza de que é aí? – perguntou Rony desconfiado. Harry não podia deixar de dá-lo razão, pois o lugar era meio sinistro. Cercado por mato e parecia que ninguém visitava à muito, o que não devia deixar de ser verdade. Mas algo o impulsionava à chegar mais perto. E ele não pode negar a seu chamado.

- Tenho. – disse ele decidido – eu posso sentir...

Quando se aproximaram do túmulo tiveram uma surpresa, o cenário mudara radicalmente. Grama verde, flores por todos os lados, duas estátuas de mármore carrara (uma de Lílian e uma de Tiago) e uma fonte belíssima onde um leprechaun sorridente extraía água da ponta de seu chápeu, e, ao lado de uma árvore de flores douradas e vermelhas.

- Paisagem enfeitiçada. – informou Hermione ofegante – provavelmente os Trouxas não conseguem ver.

Era lindo! Um dos mais belos lugares que já vira.

- Incrível! – disse Rony exasperado ainda pela longa caminhada.

- Eles merecem, - disse Harry – e eu vou fazer eles se orgulharem de mim. Minha missão será cumprida, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- Não será. – disse Rony colocando a mão em seu ombro esquerdo.

Harry aproximou-se ainda mais do túmulo e leu uma placa de ouro que estava à frente das duas estátuas.

" Aqui jaz o corpo de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Coragem nunca Faltou a eles e nunca faltará. Sua morte foi resultado de sua coragem e do fato de terem optado pelo certo ao fácil."

Harry não teve nenhuma dúvida de que tinha dedo de Dumbledore naquela mensagem. Ele repousou seu braço nas mãos de estátua de Lílian .

- Mãe, espero que não esteja muito atrasado. Sempre quis vir aqui, mas só agora achei que fosse o momento. Queria agradecer por tudo. Principalmente por me amar tanto à ponto de dar sua vida por mim. Tenho certeza de que nós formávamos uma família feliz antes de... de tudo. Apesar de Dumbledore e Sirius também estarem mortos, eu não vou desistir de nada do que pretendia fazer, e não se preocupe porque não vou desapontá-la. E... pai sei que foi um grande homem e tento me espelhar cada vez mais em você. Apesar de que, fisicamente eu já estou bem adiantado – disse Harry dando um leve sorriso, mas logo seu olhar se tornou turvo e duro - . Sempre soube que o senhor estava certo em relação à Snape. Podem dizer qualquer coisa sobre ele, mas eu nunca acreditei que ele fosse um homem confiável. Estou torcendo para encontrar ele no caminho até Voldemort. Só então eu terei paz e enquanto eu não vingar você, mamãe, Sirius e Dumbledore, não descansarei. Ninguém pode me parar, e eu não vou. – Harry disse a última palavra com a voz tremula de cólera. – às vezes eu fico imaginando come seria se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Talvez ainda fossemos aquela família feliz e unida. Quem sabe? Poderia ter tido um irmão... – ele abaixou a cabeça e sentiu uma lágrima rolar – pena que não foi possível. Mas não se preocupem, eu estpu bem e encontrei uma família. Não exatamente um pai e uma mãe, mas um irmão e uma irmã eu tenho.

Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione, ambos se aproximaram ao perceber que Harry acabara e Hermione conjurou um ramo de lírios aos pés do monumento.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry.

- Não estou fazendo isso somente por você, mas, de certo modo, sentimos um certo carinho por seus pais. Todas as histórias que você nos contou e tudo pelo que passaram... Não merecem só um ramo de flores, mas todas asflores existentes sobre a face da Terra. – Hermione sorriu e Harry sentiu-se grato.

O lugar onde ficava o túmulo dava vista para uma cadeia de montanhas mais baixas cobertas de verde. Não era à toa que escolheram aquele lugar. Harry poderia ficar olhando para a paisagem para sempre e nunca se cansaria. Como num passe de mágica o céu ficou limpo e o sol brilhou mais intensamente.

- Agora podemos partir. Já fiz o que queria fazer, não tenho mais que perder tempo.

- Little Hangleton? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, largo Grimmauld.

- Pensei que não quizesse mais voltar lá. – disse Rony.

- Não queria, mas não tenho escolha, é o único teto que tenho e precisamos planejar tudo perfeitamente se pretendemos fazer tudo direito.

- Harry tem razão, - disse Hermione – devemos traçar um plano, algo que nos dê uma idéia por onde começar e que caminhos seguir.

- É, e também é um lugar onde temos toda privacidade do mundo para falar de assuntos mais... abrangentes.

- Certo, - disse Rony- mas eu estou FAMINTO!

- Eu também, vamos ao Beco Diagonal, tenho que pegar um pouco de ouro também. Aí nós aproveitamos e tomamos café no três vassouras.

- É, eu quero comprar uns livros também.

- Seria legal comprar umas _coisas_ na loja de Fred e Jorge. – disse Harry.

- Então vamos. Minha barriga está roncando.

Harry deu uma última olhada no túmulo de seus pais e desaparatou.

Logo que chegou ao três vassouras escutou um "craque" em cada lado, Rony e Hermione.

- Como está... – disse Hermione olhando em volta – Quieto.

Harry também não pode deixar de perceber que em todo o bar haviam quatro pessoas: Ele, Rony, Hermione e Tom.

- Senhor Potter. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – disse Tom.

Eles tomaram café, fizeram compras no Beco Diagonal e enfim subiram aos quartos para tratar de assuntos mais sérios.

OK, então, primeiro nós devemos estabelecer algumas regras. Por onde começamos? – disse Hermione.

- Isso o Harry já disse, Little Hangleton. Certo?

- Certo. – disse Harry – mas temos que colocar os fatos em aberto. O diário e o anel já foram destruídos. Sobram quatro. A taça de Hufle-puff, o medalhão de Slitherin, Nagini e falta uma Horcrux que ainda não sei o que é. Provavelmente pertenceu à Revenclaw ou Griffindor.

- Harry, é só uma pergunta, mas... Você tem alguma idéia de como se destroem os Horcruxes?

- Pra falar a verdade? Não.

- Ótimo começo..! – disse Rony desesperançado.

- Para a informação de vocês eu andei dando uma olhada pela travessa do tranco e...

- Você é loca! Nesses tempos a travessa do tranco está mais perigosa do que nunca e você não vai encontrar nada de útil lá.

- Engano seu, Harry. Eu pensei que, para Voldemort ter conseguido fazer um Horcruxe ele deve ter lido em algum luga, então resolvi dar uma olhada lá pela travessa do tranco, só pra averiguar em alguns livros. Claro que não procurei nada que anunciasse a palavra Horcruxe na capa. E nem nada muito sinistro também... Então eu achei esse livro. – ela tirou um livro muito pequeno, mas muito grosso, de dentro das vestes e colocou em cima da mesa onde estavam reunidos. O livro tinha as palavras "feitiços sem lado definido." Cravadas em sua capa de couro negro. As letras eram finas e prateadas. – Fala sobre feitiços que podem ser considerados artes das Trevas mas que não foram criados com essa intenção. E, tem um capítulo inteiro dedicado aos Horcruxes.

- Hermione, eu te amo! – disse Harry examinando o livro mas não leu, só se deu ao trabalho de perguntar à Hermione – Então, como os distruímos?

- É só usar um exemplo do que aquele Horcruxe faria para acabar com o mesmo.

- Acho que não entendi. – disse Rony confuso, não muito diferente de Harry.

- Por exemplo. O diário, Harry o destruiu com a presa do basilisco, não foi? Riddle saiu do diário para se reerguer e para libertar o Horror que existia dentro da câmara, o basilisco. Então somente o basilisco acabaria com aquele Horcrux, ou, uma parte dele. Mas também existe outra forma. No caso da Nagini, que não é um objeto, talvez só matá-la funcione. E a taça...

- Sendo derretida.

- Quase isso, só derreter não adianta. Continuara puramente a taça, precisa ser derretida juntamente com um outro metal, para que se desfaça a liga que a poção que se faz o Horcrux se desfaça.

- Poção? – perguntou Rony.

- É, é um dos procedimentos para formar um Horcrux. Feitiços, poções e muita arte das Trevas.

- E o medalhão? - perguntou Harry, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- O mesmo. Mas...

- Eu já te disse que eu ODEIO quando existem _mas_? – disse Rony

- Há um meio de tronar um Horcrux indestrutível. Fundindo dois Horcruxes. Fazendo isso um não terá mais efeito, mas o outro além de mas forte ficará indestrutível.

- E eu não duvido nada que Voldemort saiba disso. – disse Rony.

- É, ele sabe... – disse uma voz seguida pelo barulho da porta sendo escancarada.

- VOCÊ!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Oi pessoas! Esse cap foi... esclarecedor! Espero que tenham gostado, mas tenho uma reclamação à fazer: SÓ DUAS REWIES! Poxa vida... quero mais, toh ficando deprimida hein? Mas eu amo vocês assim mesmo.


	5. Professora Hermione e Exprofessor Snape

Capítulo 5- Professora Hermione e Ex-professor Snape.

Antes de pensar e até mesmo de agir tudo o que sabia é que queria esmagar cada pedaço da pessoa que estava em sua frente, queria fazê-lo implorar por sua vida e finalmente pagar por toda a angústia que estava em seu peito. Era tudo culpa sua! O que Snape estava fazendo ali? Ele não merecia pisar naquele chão, respirar aquele ar. Ele não devia estar vivo! Antes que alguém ,e até mesmo Snape, fizesse alguma coisa foi vez de Harry gritar mais alto.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – O feitiço saiu com tanta força que Snape foi parar na outra parte do Quarto sentado no chão onde Rony e Hermione prontamente apontaram suas Varinhas para o mesmo. A varinha de Snape foi parar na outra extremidade do local e ele não disse nem uma palavra, o que era estranho, e muito.

- É só me dar um motivo, um motivo e juro que faço. – disse Harry com o rosto contraído por raiva, até a imagem de Snape era como se fosse algo vulgar que não devia ser visto por ninguém. – Lembra dessa frase? Agora ela também faz efeito, Snape.

- _Professor_ Snape, Potter. – Snape enfim disse alguma coisa – Apesar de tudo, lecionei à você e sua cabeça oca por seis anos.

- Não merece nem que digamos seu nome. – disse Harry dando um soco na face esquerda de Snape, que agora estava com um filete de sangue saindo dos lábios. Hermione soltou um gritinho mas não disse uma palavra – Acho que com sua habilidade _fantástica_ de Legilimência já sabe que não vou te matar. E juro que não tenho essa intenção. Morrer é muito bom pra você. Vai apodrecer em Azkaban!

- Você não perde a capacidade de sua estupidez, não é, Potter? Talvez nunca aprenda a fechar sua mente, mas agora não seja burro e me escute.

- Tudo bem, todos tem direito à um último pedido, não é mesmo? Diz logo e me poupe de sua voz irritante.

- Não nego que matei Alvo...

- DUMBLEDORE PRA VOCÊ! – disse Harry empunhando a varinha ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Sou espião duplo. Mas uma vez Dumbledore me ameaçou e tive que fazer o voto perpétuo. Prometi que traria informações úteis sobre as Horcruxes para você. E, por mais que eu odeie essa função, não sou idiota a ponto de morrer por isso.

- Não quero informações vindas de um covarde como você, Snape!

- Não me chame de covarde, Potter.

- Até acharem outra descrição para isso, vou continuar a te chamar de COVARDE!

- De qualquer maneira, tenho que entregar esta carta com algumas informações, mas o que você vai fazer com ela não é problema meu. – Snape entregou à Harry um envelope.

- Eu estou me perguntando, por que não mandou uma coruja, simplesmente.

- Fazia parte do voto entregar pessoalmente. E não via outra maneira de fazer isso.

- Facilitou as coisas para mim, Snape. – disse Harry com uma sorriso maligno nada característico na face - Rony, despache uma coruja para a Ordem dizendo quem veio nos fazer uma visita.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso, Potter. Me deixe te ensinar uma última lição. Aprenda a barganhar. Se me prender não terá mais informações.

- Comigo suas chantagens não dão resultado, Snape. E , Rony acho melhor aparatar em sua casa e dizer à seus pais, assim vai mais rápido. Enquanto isso... _Estupefaça!_ – E Snape perdeu os sentidos. – É uma pena não existirem mais dementadores em Azkaban. Ele, dente todos é uma das pessoas que merecia ter a alma sugada.

- Como se algum dia ele tivesse tido uma alma. – disse Rony exasperado e desaparatou.

- Será que tinha falado a verdade? Será que realmente são informações verdadeiras? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro que não! – disse Harry – Dumbledore me disse que somente duas pessoas no mundo sabiam sobre os Horcruxes. Eu e ele. Então, ao menos que tenha renascido das cinzas, não contou nada sobre os Horcruxes à Snape. Mas... – Harry lembrou de um detalhe – como ele soube que _eu_ sabia dos Horcruxes?

- Legilimência?... – tentou Hermione.

- Pode ser, mas eu acho que não.

- Talvez... Bom, Harry, talvez o jeito que Dumbledore estava naquela noite tenha dado a pista. Ele deve ter passado as informações ao Voldemort que juntou dois mais dois.

- É, talvez sim. – E mais um craque.

- Harry, obrigado por me chamar – disse o Senhor Weasley que acabara de aparatar no quarto seguido por Rony - Quem diria que o Snape apareceria tão cedo? Mas... o que ele queria afinal?

- Minha confiança, quer dizer, tentar ganhar um passe livre pra me espionar. Mas não cometi o mesmo erro de Dumbledore.

- Certo, então. – O Sr. Weasley segurou o punho de Snape para ver se ainda estava estuporado. – Molly está repassando a informação para a Ordem. Em breve terão notícias minhas e... Harry, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro. – Harry dirigiu-se para um canto do quarto para uma conversa mais restrita.

- OK, Harry, preste atenção. Dumbledore confiou a você uma missão que não fazemos idéia do que é. Mas nós não precisamos saber do que se trata para te ajudar. Se precisar de informação, ajuda ou qualquer outra coisa é só nos chamar que estaremos prontos.

- Obrigado senhor Weasley, mas por enquanto estou bem. Só queria que ficassem de olho em Snape, porque pra mim ele é tão inteligente e astuto quanto Voldemort.

- Disso você pode ficar despreocupado. – Ele deu umas palavrinhas com Rony e Hermione e foi embora carregando Snape ainda estuporado.

- Não acharam estranho ele ter aparecido assim tão de repente? – perguntou Rony.

- Claro. – disse Hermione.

- Ele não viria sabendo que Harry quer matá-lo, não acha?

- E se estivesse sobre a maldição Imperius? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, acho que não. – disse Hermione – Ele é ótimo Oclumente, lembram? Por falar nisso, Harry, era bom você aprender a controlar sua mente. Sua vida pode depender disso.

- OK, mas quem pode me ensinar? Não vou voltar para a sede três vezes por semana para...

- Harry – interrompeu Rony – diz um feitiço que Hermione não sabe fazer. Ela pode te ensinar.

- É, posso. – disse Hermione – Posso não ser muito boa na prática mas a teoria é uma só.

- Então... professora, quando começamos?

- Bom, me dê uma semana, ok?

- Por mim está perfeito.

Eles ficaram por mais cinco dias no Caldeirão Furado e fizeram visitas constantes a Fred e Jorge. Mas todo o tempo que ficaram ali foi trabalhado em cima dos Horcruxes, buscaram informação sobre Os fundadores de Hogwarts visitaram até mesmo a travessa do tranco e finalmente, no quinto e último dia Harry foi até o Gringotes buscar o que seu pai havia deixado ali.

N/A: Oi gente, esse cap foi particularmente difícil de escrever pelo numero de informações confusas que eu apresentei nele, mas não sei se expressei bem a raiva de Harry por Snape, por favor deixem reviews to me!

N/A2: Eu queria agradecer aos meus 2 reviwers...

Alícia! Cara, na boa, se eu fosse fosse você pediria o cargo de prof de Adivinhação depois que Hogwarts reabrisse! Que visão do futuro foi essa! Mt bom! Adorei sua review e obrigada pelos elogios!

Anderson, Também agradeço seus elogios e quero te fazer uma pergunta: O que significa BSB? Beijinhos.

PS: QUERO + POVO!


	6. O talismã

Capítulo 6 – O talismã 

Sem fazer a mínima idéia do que encontraria no cofre mencionado por seus pais, Harry, dirigiu-se ao Gringotes com total eficiência e logo dirigiu-se junto à um duende chamado Gerárd para o cofre indicado. 5 007 poderia ser seu número da sorte, mas também poderia não ser tão útil assim, tentando não pensar no pior olhou por detrás da porta com um olho aberto e o outro fechado e vislumbrou a pequena, para não dizer mínima, informação que o cofre escondia. O objeto lembrava uma pérola em tamanho avantajado e estava repousado em cima de um pequeno bilhete. Harry esperou o pequeno duende dizer algo a respeito do objeto. Na verdade tinha a esperança de que ele lhe dissesse que o objeto era a chave de outro cofre enorme que guardava uma arma que fosse capaz de destruir todos os Horcruxes ao mesmo tempo, ou pelo menos um deles... mas Gerárd não disse nada, apenas apontou para o objeto obrigando Harry a apanhá-lo . Não tendo escolha, Harry aproximou-se e retirou o objeto do cofre. Quando encostou sentiu a ponta de seus dedos congelarem, era um tipo de pingente que dava continuidade por um cordão de ouro muito fino, mas ao mesmo tempo resistente. O mais curioso nesse objeto era que ,dentro, havia um tipo de chama azul-esverdeada. Antes de continuar a analisar o objeto Harry leu o bilhete que o acompanhava. Parecia que a pessoa que escreveu o bilhete não estava com tempo para procurar um pedaço de papel maior, então, escreveu o maior número de informações possíveis ali com a menor caligrafia que conseguiu fazer.

" Talismã de Ojesed – Faz qualquer pessoa ao qual o dono do pingente se sinta ameaçado sentir uma ardência e nas ocasiões de desespero pode causar efeitos diversos. Só funciona contra inimigos e objetos que causam danos físicos, mentais ou qualquer tipo de mal. Não funciona por própria vontade. O portador deve mentalizar a palavra :Auréolus, e utilizar como uma espécie de mantra. Não há contra-feitiço para as conseqüências da utilização do Talismã de Ojesed. Recomenda-se a utilização contínua do pingente."

Na parte de trás havia uma caligrafia diferente que Harry reconhecia como de seu pai, apesar de só tê-la visto uma vez , na penseira, tinha reparado que era muito parecida com a sua.

" Harry, só use em últimos casos, não é uma "ardência" a pessoa morre carbonizada sem fogo. Como se o fogo fosse invisível. É horrível presenciar, acredite."

Achando o segundo aviso bem mais importante que o primeiro, Harry agradeceu ao duende e voltou para o Caldeirão furado o mais rápido que pôde. Afinal, não era tão inútil quanto parecia e precisava contar à Rony e Hermione. Apesar de tudo, um pensamento não pôde deixar de passar pela cabeça de Harry. Porque seu pai não usou o talismã no dia em que enfrentou Voldemort? Será que era inútil contra ele ou será que era apenas mais um jeito de proteger Harry no futuro? Bom, essas e outras perguntas que passavam por sua mente foram totalmente varridas ao chegar à porta do quarto que estavam hospedados. A visão era totalmente comum, Rony e Hermione estavam brigando, mas uma coisa diferenciava totalmente era o fato de Hermione estar com o rosto rubro e contraído de cólera. Lágrimas caíam de seu rosto. Ela segurava um pedaço de pergaminho com fervor o olhava Rony como se fosse o ser mais repugnante. Achando que deveria se intrometer Harry ia dar meia volta, mas ouviu um grito de Hermione e resolveu ficar por ali observando, embora nunca tivesse a intenção de xeretar a briga dos amigos.

- RONY! NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO AO MENOS UMA VEZ EM SUA VIDA! ELE PRECISA DE MINHA AJUDA, ESTÁ MACHUCADO! ESTÁ FERIDO E ESTÁ AQUI PERTO!

- NÃO ESTOU TE SEGURANDO! VAI ATRÁS DELE, MAS EU ACHAVA QUE NÓS ESTÁVAMOS TODOS DO MESMO LADO! – Rony adquiriu um tom falsamente calmo na voz nada característico. – Mande o convite do casamento depois, não esquece que já fomos amigos mesmo com sua traição.

PAFT! Foi o momento mais estranho de se ver de toda a briga, Hermione andou até Rony e desferiu um tapa no rosto dele.

- Nunca mais, - disse Hermione num tom frio – nunca mais me chame de traidora outra vez! Se você tem um problema com o Víctor, muito bem, resolva com ele. Mas saiba que ele jamais trairia a qualquer um de nós assim como eu também nunca farei.

- Eu não tenho um problema com o Vitinho!

- Então por que diabos você está me impedindo de ir ajudá-lo? Ele está no meio de Londres totalmente machucado e você não... – Antes mesmo de Hermione terminar a frase Rony a beijou e o papel que Hermione segurava caiu no chão.

Harry desceu as escadas correndo não queria que eles soubessem que viu tudo. Mas não podia deixar de dizer que não estava surpreso. Sempre soube que um dia isso aconteceria e não podia negar que demorou. Ele sentou em uma das mesas do bar e escutou os passos de alguém descendo as escadas correndo. Harry levantou para ver o que era. Mal se virou e sentiu Hermione perdurar-se em seu pescoço chorando rios e mais rios de lágrimas.

- Mione, o que foi? – disse Harry também abraçando a amiga.

- Como Rony pode ser tão estúpido? COMO? Como ele consegue?...

- Calma, me diz o que aconteceu.

- O Víctor me mandou uma carta, disse que está aqui por perto, está machucado e precisa de ajuda. Disse que ouviu dizer que nós estávamos aqui e não teve como não pedir ajuda. Aí o Rony disse que se eu fosse até lá eu estaria traindo você e ele e... e... ele me... – Hermione encarou o chão e disse num sussurro quase inaudível – me beijou.

Harry tentou não rir da situação.

- Por que você não fica aqui e eu vou atrás do Krum pra ver o que aconteceu.

- Não, eu vou. Preciso de um tempo longe do Rony.

- Só uma coisa, procure ser rápida, porque partimos ainda hoje.

- Está bem. – disse Hermione desaparatando.

Harry subiu as escadas e viu Rony deitado na cama com um travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Harry chegou perto do amigo e se jogou em cima dele.

- Porque as pessoas não seguem o caminho mais fácil? – perguntou Harry cínico.

- Cala boca, Harry. – disse Rony sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Vamos lá, né? Chamar ela de traidora foi um pouquinho demais, não achou não? Por que você não fez logo assim. – Harry pegou um travesseiro e olhou fixamente para ele – Hermione, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – Harry agarrou o travesseiro e fingiu dar-lhe um beijo. – Eu te amo!

Rony acertou em cheio a cara de Harry com outro travesseiro.

- Não seja idiota. – disse Rony.

- Eu! Idiota! – Harry olhou para o amigo com uma expressão cômica – Não fui eu que chamei minha melhor amiga de traidora, sem razões, e dei um mega beijo nela.

- Tá bom, Harry. Já deu.

- Tá bom, nada. Não quero saber como você vai fazer isso. Só sei que vai arrumar um jeito de voltar a falar com a Mione.

- Você tá louco! Ela não quer me ver nem pintado de rosa com bolinhas amarelas.

- Nem eu queria te ver desse jeito, mas não é problema meu, se vira. – Harry se levantou, mas quase na mesma hora correu para a janela. Um estrondo fez estremecer todo o prédio do caldeirão furado. – O que foi isso?

- Olha! Depois da livraria trouxa.. – Disse Rony assustado.

- A Marca negra. – Quase ao mesmo tempo que Rony, Harry falou – Hermione!

Eles desaparataram e aparataram no local onde o caos se instalava. Vários trouxas corriam desabalados em direções opostas e no meio disso tudo, Hermione lutava com um comensal da morte enquanto mais três assistiam em volta. Antes mesmo de pensar Harry apontou para o comensal que estava lutando com Hermione e gritou: _Petrificus Totallus!_ O Comensal caiu no chão e os outros três rapidamente se viraram para encarar Harry e Rony enquanto Hermione corria em direção à um corpo imóvel do lado oposto da rua que Harry presumia ser Víctor Krum.

Dois dos comensais foram em direção à Harry.

- Estupefaça! – O primeiro caiu no chão e perdeu os sentidos. Enquanto o segunda já desferia um imperdoável em direção de Harry que rebateu um um hidrante próximo.

- Olá, Potty, Potty! – Era Belatrix Lestrange – Não esperava te encontrar tão cedo.

- Que engraçado, eu não esperava te encontrar viva... _Expelliarmus!_ – mas o feitiço ricocheteou em um muro próximo.

- Não seja estúpido Pottty, não vou te matar, o Lorde das Trevas me proibiu.

- Ele vai te recompensar com biscoitinhos quando você chegar?

- Não seja ridículo, muleque. Sou a mais fiel seguidora do Lorde.

- Então por que não leva isso pra ele? – E Harry fez um sinal com as mão que não se atreveria a fazer na frente de pessoas decentes, mas para Belatrix ele abria uma exceção. E vendo que Rony derrotara o Comensal com o qual estava duelando Apontou a varinha diretamente no peito de Belatrix. _Petrifucus Totallus!_ Que tal mais uma viagem à Azkaban? Mas se algum dia re-encontrar com seu mestre, o que eu duvido, não esquece do meu recado, tá?

Logo que o ministério chegou Harry e Rony foram atrás de Hermione que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Krum.

- Mione, o que aconteceu com ele?- perguntou Harry.

- Ao contrário do que muita gente pensa, ele viu os comensais indo em direção ao Caldeirão furado. Disse que ouviu que pretendiam nos matar e resolveu interferir. Estava por perto, estava indo ao Gringotes. Não achou uma atitude totalmente _leal_, Harry? – disse Hermione fazendo questão de sublinhar a palavra "leal".

- Vamos levá-lo até o Caldeirão furado, quando chegarmos lá nós o acordaremos e podemos fazer algumas perguntas.

- Certo. – disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

Quando chegaram deitaram Víctor em uma das camas.

- _Enervate!_ – disse Harry e Víctor recuperou os sentidos.

- Víctor, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Herrmion ? – disse ele ainda abrindo os olhos – Já estive melhorr. Mas vocês estão bem?

- Sim, Víctor, obrigado por nos avisar. – disse Harry dando um cutucão em Rony.

É... é, estamos muito agradecidos.

- Precisamos saber o que você ouviu.

- Cerrto. Bom, Um daqueles homens dizia que sabia que vocês estavam e que pretendia matarr vocês, mas que não encostassem no Potterr pois ele perrtencia ao Lorrde.

- Agora outras perguntas. – disse Rony – O que faz na Inglaterra?

- Quadrribol. A seleção da Bulgária está toda aqui em Londrres.

- Certo. – disse Rony.

- Víctor. Tem certeza que foi só isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Clarro. Não mentiria parra vocês. Principalmente parra você, Hermion.

Hermione ficou visivelmente vermelha.

- Certo, vamos mandá-lo ao St. Mungos agora mesmo para que melhore.

- Não prrecisa, faço isso sozinhos, obrrigado. – Ele se levantou, cumprimentou Harry e Rony e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione. – Manterrei contato.

- Certo. – disse Hermione sorridente.

Assim que Krum partiu Harry notou o quanto Rony e Hermione tentavam evitar um ao outro, mas resolveu não interferir.

- Agora é a nossa vez. Nós vamos agir mais rápido e antes de irmos tenho uma coisa para contar pra vocês. – Harry contou tudo sobre o tal talismã e estava à espera dos comentários dos amigos.

- Harry você sabe o que isso significa?

- Não exatamente.

- Um meio de destruir Horcruxes.

N/A1: Foi um capítulo legal de escrever, embora eu seja suspeita pra falar. ADORO escrever o Rony e a Mione Brigando, hehehe Mas quero saber se ficou bom. Não está tão curto, mas não posso deixar de dizer que podia ser maior. BSBeijos.

N/A2: Eu imaginei a briga do Rony e da Mione qunado tava escutando Just Want you To Know dos Backstreet Boys. E ficou bem legalzim, neh?

N/A3: Respondendo reviews.

Alícia: Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. A vontade de entregar Snape logo ao ministério foi enorme, mas, a Ordem deveria ter o gostinho de olhar na cara de seu traidor, não acha? Beijos e quero + reviews!

Rodrigo, huahuahuuahua AMEI sua review! Com certeza que eu quero deixar + e + gente felix com a minha fic! Obrigada pelos elogios e aqui vai a pergunta: Esse cap também t deixou FELIX? Beijinhus.

N/A4: FELIX NATAL! QUE TODOS OS NOSSOS SONHOS SE REALIZEM E QUE CADA VEZ MAIS A JK TENHA INSPIRAÇÃO PARA ESCREVER O 7º LIVRO! QUE EU GANHE + REVIEWS, QUE MEUS LEITORES GOSTEM CADA VEZ + DA MINHA FIC e QUE EU CONSIGA TERMINAR DE ESCREVÊ-LA COMO PLANEJEI!

Beijão e FELIX NATAL!


	7. RAB

Capítulo 7 – R.A.B.

- OK, agora quem não entendeu nada fui eu – disse Harry -. Você não disse que cada Horcrux se destrói de um jeito diferente.

- É, mas tem um Horcrux que se pode matar com ele. Na verdade, dois. Mas um deles não vale à pena, é simples de se destruir.

- Do que que cê tá falando!- Perguntou Rony.

- Voldemort.

- Você acha que isso vai matar Voldemort? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- E por que não?

- Quanto tempo você acha que acha que eu posso ficar parado na frente mentalizando essa palavra ?

- Não tinha pensado nisso...

- Pois é.

- Mas Harry eu li algo sobre esses talismãs. São muito raros e foi inventado pela mesma pessoa que inventou o espelho de Ojesed. Assim como o espelho só funciona para desejos profundos, não funciona para matar alguém com quem teve uma pequena briga. Só vai funcionar com alguém que você queira matar _realmente_. Então, eu suponho que só funcione com uma pessoa...

- Voldemort. – completou Harry.

- É.

Tentando não fixar seu pensamento naquilo, Harry mudou o rumo da conversa para águas menos perigosas.

- Certo, agora nós precisamos ir. Peguem suas coisa e me encontrem lá embaixo no bar do Tom.

- OK. – disse Rony.

Rony e Hermione saíram e Harry arrumou suas coisas rapidamente. E sentindo falta de tudo como era antes. Era ruim viver com a ameaça, mas era melhor quando não sabia que acabaria sendo a caça ou o caçador, por assim dizer. Estava decidido, não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde iria, mas seguiria o vento que o impulsionava para frente.

Ele desceu para o bar e lá viu que Rony e Hermione estavam à sua espera. De costas um para o outro, era verdade, mas pelo menos não estavam trocando juras de ódio eterno. O que já era um começo.

- Está bem, vamos. – Harry passou por eles e saiu para a Londres Trouxa.

- Para onde agora?

- É... bom... - Na verdade, Harry não sabia . Mas acabara de lhe ocorrer uma sugestão que parecia possível bastante – E se... Hermione você sabe onde podemos conseguir informações sobre orfanatos Trouxas?

- Talvez eu possa ir à alguma cabine telefônica e pesquisar alguns orfanatos em uma lista telefõnica.

- O que é uma cabine felefônica e o que é uma lista feletônica, felefônica ou o que raios seja esta lista!

- Coisas trouxas, Rony, você verá. – disse Hermione que não parecia estar mais zangada.

- Não está mais chateada comigo?- perguntou Rony com um sorriso débil no rosto.

- Sim, estou, mas temos que deixar isso de lado por enquanto. Harry, precisamos de um lugar pra ficar enquanto buscamos um orfanato que eu ainda não sei o que tem à ver com a história. Por que não vamos ao Largo Grimmauld? E se você pudesse nos dizer o que o orfanato tem à ver com isso seria ótimo!

- Tá, mas vamos para o Largo Grimmauld primeiro, você tem razão quanto à isso. – antes que Hermione pudesse fazer qualquer outra objeção, Harry dirigiu-se para a porta do Caldeirão Furado que dava acesso ao Beco Diagonal e Desaparatou seguido dos dois amigos. Aparatou na praça em frente ao número doze do Largo Grimmauld já tão conhecido.

- Harry, você sabe que é o certo. Então continua. – disse Rony com se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Harry.

Não queria ultrapassar aquela porta nem tão cedo, mas sabia que não podia dormir na rua e nem em qualquer outro lugar público. Pelo menos ali eles só seriam vistos pela Ordem da Fênix e ninguém mais.

Logo quando entrou deu de cara com Lupin e um homem que Harry ainda não conhecia.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione. O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Lupin surpreso.

- Tínhamos que ficar em algum lugar enquanto agimos por perto. Devemos ficar aqui por algumas semanas.

- OK, então. Ah, meninos esse é Frank Cartridge, um Auror renomado do ministério e novo na Ordem. Frank, esses são Harry, Rony e Hermione. – O trio estendeu as mãos para Cartridge que sorriu e, como sempre, olhou para a cicatriz de Harry.

- Então finalmente conheci o Sr. Potter. Todos são um pouco coruja em relação à você, Harry. – disse Frank que lembrava um Lorde inglês. Era muito bem aparentado e tinha uma postura digna de uma família real. Seus cabelos eram louros e contrastavam com seus olhos muito castanhos. Era alto e musculoso e dava um pouco de medo. – Você deve ser o filho de Artur. Muito ouvi falar de você também rapazinho. E, Srta. Granger, não é? Minerva me disse que daria uma ótima professora embora não fosse sua principal ambição.

- Tem bastante contato com a Ordem para um novo membro Sr. Cartridge. – Observou Hermione.

- Sou novo na Ordem mas sou muito popular no ministério e em Hogwarts também.

- Certo, - disse Harry cortando o que seriam mais perguntas de Hermione. – Professor, queia pedir ao senhor que não contasse isso para outro Weasley que não seja O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

- Está bem, Harry. Na verdade nos próximos três meses só eu estarei na sede. Estão todos ocupados.

- Então, professor, por favor não conte a ninguém. E o senhor também, Sr. Cartridge.

- Claro, Potter. Pode deixar.

Harry estava muito grato por Lupin ter feito perguntas sobre nada do que estava fazendo ou pretendia fazer.

- Então, professor, nós vamos para os quartos.

- Se eu fosse vocês não faria isso.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Rony .

- Fadas Mordentes. Estão em todos os quartos dos andares superiores, menos no que eu estou, é claro. Mas, fiquem aqui em baixo enquanto dou um jeito nos quartos para vocês.

- Obrigada, professor Lupin. – disse Hermione enquanto Lupin já subia as escadas.

- Crianças, - disse Frank – eu já vou. Boa Tarde. – Os três sorriram e balançaram a cabeça.

- Olha, Harry, vamos aproveitar para falar abertamente na sala.

Aham. – concordou Harry.

Eles sentaram em sofá que ficava de frente para a tapeçaria da família Black.

- Harry, conte todos os fatos que sabe sobre a Horcrux que estamos atrás. Que eu inclusive ainda não sei qual é.

- Bom, eu estava pensando em uma coisa... – disse Harry – Mas primeiro vamos fazer algumas anotações mentais: Existem quatro Horcruxes por aí ainda intactos, certo? A Taça, a cobra, um que não sabemos ainda do que se trata e eu não sei se ainda existe o medalhão, já que R.A.B. está com ele. Não sabemos se ele o destruiu ou não. O que não nos ajuda muito.

- Ahhh! – gritou Hermione assustando Harry e Rony. – Harry! R.A.B.!

- Sim, o que é que tem!

- Régulo Black!

- QUÊ! – disse Rony.

- Alguém sabe o nome do meio dele? – perguntou Hermione excitada.

- Deve ter em algum lugar da casa. – disse Harry.

- Pergunte ao Monstro, Harry. – disse Rony.

- Certo. Monstro! – chamou Harry.

- Sim mestre. Olhe o porco Potter falando com Monstro!

- Monstro, qual era o nome completo do irmão de Sirius? Qual era o nome completo de Régulo?

- Ah... Régulo sim era um filho de verdade para a Sra. De Monstro! Seu nome era Régulo Auréolos Black! Auréolus pelo nome de seu pai, um bruxo traidor do próprio sangue.

- R.A.B., cabe certinho! Mas, o pai de Sirius não era traidor do sangue.

- Mas o pobre menino Régulo não teve o mesmo pai do também traidor Sirius Black. Ele era descendente de uma família bruxa muito antiga, mas amantes de trouxas com os traidores Weasley.

- O pai de Régulos era descendente do criador do espelho de Ojesed, Harry. – disse Hermione.

- Não vejo porque Régulo iria querer matar Voldemort. Era um de seus seguidores, não é mesmo? – disse Rony

- É, mas Voldemort o matou por não querer mais ser um Comensal. Talvez quisesse sair, Talvez estivesse só espionando. Ou Talvez quizesse se vingar de Voldemort por algum motivo.

- Onde ele deve ter colocado o medalhão? – perguntou Hermione.

- Espere. – disse Harry – Monstro, pode ir.

- Adeus, Potter podre. – e desapareceu.

- Deve estar aqui. Era aqui que ele morava! – disse Rony.

- Se algum dia esse medalhão esteve aqui nós o jogamos fora!

- É mesmo! Sirius não queria nada que fosse de Sua família, jogou tudo fora. – disse Rony desapontado.

- Ao menos que Monstro tenha carregado para dentro daquele ninho que ele dormia! – disse Harry já se dirigindo ao local onde Monstro havia guardado todas as bugigangas que conseguira na inspeção que Sirius fez no ano retrasado.

Eles abriram mais uma vez o armário que ficava em cima do aquecedor e vasculharam tudo o que lá havia até que Rony o encontrou.

- Aqui, Harry. É ele?

- É. – disse Harry analisando um medalhão com um "S" enorme na frente. – E já foi destruído o feitiço.

- Como pode saber? O objeto está intacto!

- Eu posso sentir. Quando tocava o diário de Riddle sentia uma pontada moderada na cicatriz e não sinto exatamente nada quando toco no medalhão.

- Então... menos um, certo?

- Não é tão simples assim. Até onde Régulo sabia ? Será que não pegou outros ? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro que não! Ele morreu, lembram? – disse Harry- Além do mais, já tenho outra pista de onde possa estar outro Horcrux.

- Onde? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione em Uníssono.

- No orfanato onde Voldemort viveu quando era criança.

- É pra isso que você quer a lista de Orfanatos? – perguntou Rony.

- É.

- Você pelo menos sabe o nome do orfanato?

- Eh... não.

- Isso quer dizer que nós vamos ter que ir em todos os orfanatos existentes na Grã-Bretanha pra achar o lugar onde _talvez_ exista um Horcrux. – disse Hermione incrédula.

- Resumindo... é quase isso.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – disse Rony.

- Seria isso ou procurar nos registros de Hogwarts, ou perguntar à McGonagall...

- Eu voto em perguntar pra McGonagall.

- Todos votamos.

Então, uma semana depois lá estavam eles em frente à um orfanato abandonado no Norte da Inglaterra, em um lugar chamado Gardens Tree. O Orfanato que também chamava-se Gardens Tree era um prédio de três andares estreitos. Por dentro estava pior. Fiações caíam do teto e canos quebrados jaziam em um chão úmido. As paredes descascadas de tinta verde-garrafa intensificavam a impressão de que ninguém passava por ali pelo menos nos últimos dez anos.

-_ Lumus!_

Logo no primeiro andar havia um refeitório e uma cozinha que dava passagem à um porão que por extinto, Harry entrou e chamou Rony e Hermione para olhar o que havia encontrado.

- Arrrre! – gritou Hermione apavorada abraçando Rony e rapidamente "desabraçando".

- Incrível...

- ...mente maligno!- completou Hermione.

Um Inferi estava preso à uma porta. Colado nela para ser franco. Era um homem que usava roupa de vigia e tinha uma lanterna no bolso . No macacão azul-petróleo que vestia havia o desenho de uma cobra feito à sangue. Sem precisar que ninguém lhe dissesse o que fazer, Harry caminhou até a porta e disse "abra". Mas um sibilo, um sussuro, saiu de sua boca e a porta de repente abriu uma luz esverdeada encheu a sala inutilizando a luz que vinha de suas varinhas.

- Vamos, tenho certeza de que estamos indo pelo caminho exato! – disse Harry realizado empunhando a varinha à frente e entrando pela porta que acabara de abrir.

N/A: Esse cap meio que saiu naturalmente, fiz td d uma vez só e ñ deu tempo p/ betar. Só me resta saber c gostaram... quero reviwes!

E queria responder ao Anderson tb.

Vlw pelos elogios, mas não se preocupe que o Snape tá no caminho cert, vcs vão entender + tarde...

Bjão!

Tata Carter Radcliffe


	8. Tudo que não deveria acontecer

**Capítulo 8 –Tudo que não devia ter acontecido**

Quando seus olhos finalmente resistiram à claridade, Harry empunhou a varinha corajosamente à frente e olhou finalmente onde estava. E, acredite, preferia não tê-lo feito. Era a visão mais aterrorizante de sua vida. Havia quatro paredes como qualquer sala normal, porém apenas duas paredes (a que ficava a porta e a outra extremidade da sala). As duas paredes laterais, ou onde elas deveriam estar, davam uma idéia do que podemos chamar de "visão do inferno". Dementadores, centenas, talvez milhares deles vinham das duas direções. Era como se as duas paredes fossem um tipo de portal. Pensando no quanto teria ido longe demais para morrer ali pego de surpresa, olhou para Rony e Hermione e viram o quanto também estavam aterrorizados. O mais rápido que pôde fechou os olhos com a maior concentração que pode juntar conseguiu encontrar um pensamento feliz, lembrou-se da carta de seus pais e Gritou com toda sua força: " EXPECTO PATRONUM!" ao mesmo tempo que Rony e Hermione gritavam feitiços diferentes. Como poderiam ousar errar um feitiço? . O feitiço não fazia efeito ALGUM! O pânico aumentou. Tentou voltar, abrir a porta e nunca mais pôr os pés naquela sala novamente, mas não conseguia ver a porta. Estava escuro, estava frio, iria morrer, e pior, seus amigos também morreriam, e por sua culpa!

- FINITE ENCANTATEM! – Gritou Hermione.

Os dementadores desapareceram e a sala ganhou um tom esverdeado. Harry e Rony olharam perplexos para Hermione, como se ela fosse algum tipo de Einstein da nova geração.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Rony ainda sem expressão no rosto, ao que Hermione retomou o ar esnobe de quando acertava uma questão dificílima em Hogwarts.

- Harry, o que você via?

- Dementadores. – disse Harry como se Hermione estivesse enlouquecido.

- E você Rony?

- Acromântulas.

- Era uma parede encantada, assim como o teto do Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Percebi quando lançamos diferentes feitiços, quero dizer, não se lança o feitiço do Patrono em uma acromantula. Como vocês nunca leram Hogwarts uma História eu vou ter que dizer que, no livro, diz que para feitiços mais simples que o teto da escola, basta um finite encantatem.

- SIMPLES! – disse Harry incrédulo ainda se recuperando do trauma.

- Hogwarts uma história! Não acredito! Até longe de Hogwarts você enche minha paciência com este livro!

- Este _livro_ acaba de salvar a sua vida! – Disse Hermione.

- Não, você salvou. – disse Rony fazendo Hermione corar.

- Se arrependimento matasse eu estaria morto! O namoro de vocês é uma mina de ouro! Quanto do meu precioso tempo eu teria economizado tentando fazer vocês pararem de brigar!

- Ok, meninos, sem tempo para brincadeiras, vamos continuar. – disse Hermione ainda vermelha.

Ao passar pela outra porta que acabara de se formar eles ficaram frente-a-frente com um enorme tanque de água, como uma grande piscina e no meio dele uma fonte enorme de luz fluorescente, por mais que a luz fosse forte, não podia deixar de olhá-la. E se perdesse algum estante? Qualquer detalhe poderia fazer a diferença. Jamais se perdoaria! " Harry, feche os olhos", ouviu Hermione gritar, mas estava decidido a não fechar os olhos. Aquela luz foi aumentando, aumentando, até tornar-se insuportável. Harry tentou piscar, mas algo o impedia! Não conseguia fechar os olhos, que logo começaram à lacrimejar e arder. Até que o impossível aconteceu. Harry sentiu-se levitando, seus olhos escureceram, já não conseguia mais enxergar, e afundando na água com uma velocidade fora do normal sentiu a pressão da água esmagar o seu corpo e fazer pressão em seus tímpanos. Deveria estar vários metros submerso até que conseguiu respirar novamente e sentiu algo sólido em sua mão esquerda. Foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de perder os sentidos.

- Ele está acordando! – informou uma voz esganiçada à alguém que respondeu em prontidão.

- Por Merlin, que ótimo! Rony, Hermione, ele está acordando.

Harry sentiu um cheiro de rosas que não sentia à muito tempo.

- Gina?

- Bem vindo de volta Harry! – disse Gina.

- O Horcrux, onde?

- O, o que? Ah... Não importa, o importante é que você acordou.

- Do jeito que vocês falam parece que eu fiquei uma semana em coma.

- Na verdade, foram dois meses.

- O quê! – perguntou Harry pasmo, não é possível! Perdera muito tempo! Tentou levantar, mas Gina o impediu.

- Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, me escuta. Mamãe quase morreu de preocupação quando Rony e Hermione apareceram com você nos braços semimorto. Mesmo que não queira dizer nada, ao menos invente uma desculpa, mas não a deixe novamente neste estado. E... Tem outra coisa que aconteceu, que eu acho que você deveria ficar sabendo... – Gina manteve um olhar de preocupação no rosto, o que deixou Harry pior do que poderia estar.

- E o que é? – perguntou Harry receoso.

- Bom, Harry, mais detidos fugiram de Azkaban. E ao que tudo indica, - Harry não precisava ter escutado o resto da frase, já sabia como iria terminar – com ajuda de Snape.

As feições de Harry endureceram e Harry viu que assustou Gina naquele momento., mas não conseguiu segurar a explosão que veio em seguida.

- Minha culpa! Tudo minha culpa, isso tudo poderia ter terminado a muito tempo! Como eu não vi que estava fácil demais, que ele estava mentindo! Não havia pacto nenhum! Devia tê-lo MATADO, e não entregado à Ordem! Vou atrás de Snape agora mesmo. – E se levantou de um salto.

- NÃO! – disse Gina puxando Harry de volta e sentando ele na cama – Você não vai! Só vai facilitar as coisas! Não foi só Snape que fugiu, Harry. Lúcio Malfoy e todos que prenderam aquele dia no Ministério estão em liberdade e você está debilitado! Acho que esqueci de te contar à parte que o St. Mungus te deu alta só semana passada, eles tinham te colocado na parte de recuperações instáveis. Harry, você quase MORREU! Você não pode nem descer escadas por enquanto, depois você pode, inutilmente se culpar por tudo de errado que acontece no mundo e tentar salvar a todos, mas por enquanto, Harry, tenta se lembrar de que você é a peça mais importante do quebra-cabeça, e a peça mais importante pra mim também. – disse Gina baixando a cabeça e deixando escorrer uma lágrima. – Você sempre se preocupou com o mundo, será que eu posso cuidar um pouco de você agora!

Harry olhou para Gina e viu o quanto forte ela era e que nunca sentiria falta de nada enquanto estivesse ao lado dela. Harry esqueceu de tudo naquele momento, foi se aproximando dela lentamente, segurando seu queixo e o levantando. Beijou Gina como estava querendo voltar a fazer à tempos. Mas logo que recobrou a consciência ele parou, segurou as mãos da menina, as beijou e disse com toda a força que conseguiu juntar: "Desculpe pelo que eu fiz, e pelo que vou fazer". E saiu do quarto como um foguete, por mais que seu coração pedisse para ele ficar.

* * *

**N/A:Terminei esse cap torturador e bloqueador d idéias! MAAAAAS, eu tenho um bônus p/ qm gosta de song fics, minha migona e beta reader Tamy fez uma! E ótima! Vcs vão encontrá-la aí em baixo., mas antes eu quero pedir para vocês que comentem, é muito importante para o andamento da fic, dependendo das reviwes é que eu faço os próximos caps, sem elas eu fico sem inspiração.**

**Beijos, Tata Carter Radcliffe.**

* * *

You and me-Lifehouse

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

-Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos – ele disse com o seu habitual tom de voz rouco e apaixonante, sentando-se ao lado dela na grama. Eles estavam na festa de casamento de Gui e Fleur.A celebração havia sido belíssima e a festa maravilhosa.

Ela já não estava em sã consciência, já não estava pensando muito bem no que dizia ou não, então ela apenas respondeu, sem nenhuma resistência, ao que ele havia perguntado.

-Eu estava pensando em como a noite esta linda hoje, em como minha família esta feliz, em como eu estou ficando meio bêbada -ela parou de falar e se virou para ele - e em como eu adoraria poder estar com você novamente, sem ter que me preocupar com problema nenhum...-Uma lagrima escorreu dos seus olhos quando ela disse isso.

-Gi, você sabe que eu também adoraria poder continuar com você ao meu lado, assim como você também sabe o quão arriscado isso poderia ser pra você...

-Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu não me importaria de correr risco nenhum por você...Você sabe que eu passaria por qualquer coisa somente para poder estar ao seu lado quando você precisasse...

-Mas eu não suportaria o fato de te perder se numa batalha acontecesse alguma coisa com você...E você sabe que isso pode acontecer...Eu não suportaria ver Voldemort tirando de mim mas uma das pessoas que eu amo, eu já perdi meus pais, o Sirius e o Dumbledore, Gi, eu não teria mas como viver se eu perdesse você também...

-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta...Você não imagina como e difícil conviver com você e não poder sequer te tocar...Você não imagina o quanto e doloroso...

-E lógico que eu imagino...Eu sinto exatamente a mesma coisa em relação a você...Mas minha consciência não me permite me aproximar de você, pra sua própria segurança...

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela vagarosamente, e sem conseguir pensar em mais nada a beijou apaixonadamente, como havia ansiado tanto em voltar a fazer.

You And Me Lifehouse 

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you.

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive


End file.
